


Don't Dream It's Over

by Passionpire88



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, batman is a little gay, he's not nightwing im sorry, it was a birthday gift, the batman vs dracula, the tags are wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Dracula has a notion that alien blood will make him stronger...Will Starfire be his new bride? Will Dick confess his feelings? Find out in this acid trip of a tale...





	Don't Dream It's Over

**Part 1: The Flapjacks Have Turned**

Bruce Wayne was 100% sure he had checked the guest list at least seven times. Probably because, Alfred had been more pushy than usual for this particular function. Since the Joker had been fairly quiet lately. Gotham PD had found him on an old street corner, covered in blood with a broken taser just out of his reach a month ago. This grand opening of the new gym for employees of Wayne Industries was probably the most stressful thing Bruce had had to deal with in the past month or two  and that made him extremely uneasy. 

 

Which is why Bruce was on red alert when he had seen a tall brown haired man with blue eyes, dressed in a royal blue three piece suit walk into the banquet hall. Whoever he was, he had not been invited. “Excuse me...I hate to be rude but...May I see your invitation?” asked Bruce politely. 

 

The young man turned around and gave the billionaire a dazzling smile. “Certainly Mr. Wayne.” The stranger took what was clearly an invite out of his vest pocket. 

 

Bruce recognized the style of the gold lettering. “Dominic...Beast is it?” He felt mildly embarrassed as he handed Dominic the invitation. 

 

Dominic smiled again and shook Bruce’s hand. “Prince Dominic Beast, if we want to be accurate Mr. Wayne. My relatives in Gotham gave a generous donation to your charity ball last spring. Sadly..They could not make it so I am representing them this evening.” 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Oh..Of course. I’m so sorry..ah-Your Highness…” The billionaire  bowed awkwardly. 

 

Dominic chuckled. “There’s no need for that darling...But I’m flattered.” 

 

Bruce felt himself blushing. “Oh..I hope I didn’t offend-um…” 

 

Dominic kissed Bruce’s hand and his wicked blue eyes met Bruce’s own shade of nervous blue. “Call me Dominic or Dom. Whichever you prefer. Have you tried the garlic knots? Quite exquisite. Much like the man in front of me if I may be so bold.” 

 

The billionaire smiled nervously. Was this man actually-flirting with him? “You’re too kind Dom. I’m just lucky.” 

 

Dom smirked as he touched Bruce’s arm. “Yes. Wealthy, business savvy, handsome and incredibly intelligent. One would have to be as blind as a bat to overlook you Mr. Wayne.” 

 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed before putting a charming smile back in its place. “Ha. I suppose. I’m just doing the best I can to uphold the legacy I was given.” To Bruce’s surprise, Dom’s eyes were sad for a moment.

 

“I-I know what it’s like to lose a parent Mr. Wayne. My father was murdered when I was ten. I can’t imagine life without my mother.” 

 

Bruce’s eyes widened before placing a hand on Dominic’s shoulder. “Oh I-I would say I’m sorry but you get that all time don’t you?” 

 

Dom nodded with a shy smile. “Yes.” Dom seemed to listen to the music for a moment before his eyes brightened. “Well don’t just stand there while everyone else is flapping around! Come dance with me! The night is young and so are we Mr. Wayne.” 

 

Bruce looked like a deer in the headlights. “I don’t really, I mean I’ve had some champagne and I might not be very…And I mean also I’m-” 

 

Dominic pulled the larger man close. His eyes were seductive. “Spread your wings darling...With your status you must have had some dance education.” Bruce gulped and mumbled something that was meant to be an excuse but could not be deciphered. Dom was smiling. “Well look at that...You’re a fine dancer Mr. Wayne.” 

 

Bruce cleared his throat. “Dom...I’m not...This is not...Um...I don’t want to be rude but-” 

 

Dom grinned. “I tend to have that effect on people. No need to explain. You’re still you.” 

 

Bruce smiled back nervously. “Right.” “That was...uh…” Bruce’s face felt hot. 

 

Dom grinned as his shoulder bumped Bruce’s. “C’mon...Say it.” 

 

Bruce smiled shyly. “Fun. That was fun.” 

 

Dom laughed. “Yes! There it is!”

 

Bruce cleared his throat. “Um...I really should go...I am the host and I haven’t been a very good one.”

 

“Of course. I guess I just enjoy having you all to myself Mr. Wayne.” 

 

Bruce flushed darker. “Yes. It appears so.” Before Bruce could stop himself he put a business card in Dominic’s hand. “That’s uh..my personal cell phone. If you would like to...well...stop by whenever you’re back in Gotham, call me.” 

 

Dom smirked. “I will certainly take you up on that. Strangely enough, my stay here has been extended due to unusual circumstances.” 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

 

Dom chuckled. “I can not disclose such information Mr. Wayne. A man has his secrets does he not?” 

 

Bruce smiled. “That he does Dom. I..Really should...Call me, okay?” 

 

Dom kissed the other man on the cheek. “I certainly will Mr. Wayne.” He whispered into Bruce’s ear which made the billionaire shiver.

 

“Wonderful.” said Bruce as Dom winked at him and disappeared into the crowd.The party was almost at its end and then Bruce’s cell phone rang. It was Alfred and despite the Wayne Manor not being the location where the party was hosted, Bruce could see the fear in Alfred’s eyes. 

 

Dominic saw Bruce leave and called Elana. “It’s time.” 

 

Elana sighed. “Stop acting so serious. You’re excited to get your hands dirty.” 

 

Dom shrugged. “Not excited. A teenager is in danger of causing problems with her blood if I don’t do something. But I am slightly exhilarated.” Dom smiled because he saw the eyeroll from his best friend. 

 

“Just don’t get bitten, okay?” 

 

He chuckled. “I love you too. I gotta go. Say hi to Harley for me.”

**Part 2: Something Batty This Way Comes**

“Starfire!” Robin ran to catch her so she wouldn’t fall on the wet pavement. Blood dripped from two marks on her neck. Lightning flashed on the man’s wicked smile as he disappeared into the shadows. 

 

“Robin! He’s gone!” Shouted Cyborg. 

 

Robin sighed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it...We need to get Starfire back to the tower.” 

 

Starfire’s eyelids fluttered for a moment. “Robin…” She murmured before she drifted back into unconsciousness. 

 

“I’m here. Stay with me Starfire.” Robin whispered as he held back tears. 

*****   
  


“Raven...Are you sure?” asked Robin as he kept his eyes on Starfire as Cyborg tended to her. 

 

Raven nodded. “I didn’t want to believe it either. That was Dracula. He’ll be back for her. He thinks it’s a game.” 

 

Robin clenched his fists. “We’ll be ready for him. I-We won’t let him touch her.” 

 

“Dracula?! Are you kidding me?! Why is he after Starfire if he can drink the blood of any girl he wants? He’s like, the king of vampires!” said Beast Boy with his usual over dramatic hand gestures. 

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Exactly...He wants to make Starfire his vampire queen. And she’s an alien. Imagine how much stronger he could get if he drank the blood of an alien girl instead of a human girl.” 

 

Cyborg shook his head. “Man...That’s messed up.”

 

Beast Boy looked worriedly at their leader. “Robin? You..You okay dude?”

 

Robin continued staring out into the distance with his hands behind his back before  shaking  his head. “How do we fight him Raven?” 

 

Raven got up from the couch and touched Robin’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I can do some research.” 

 

Robin’s eyes seemed to light up for a moment. “So can I.” He murmured. 

 

Beast Boy cocked his head. “Robin? Whatcha got?”

 

Robin smiled. “A bat. I’ve got a bat.”Robin adjusted his bag before placing a kiss on Starfire’s forehead. “I’ll be back. I promise.” He said before walking away. 

  
  
  
**Part 3:Flying Home For Help**

It was dark when Robin arrived in Gotham. He hadn’t called but he knew it wasn’t necessary. He checked to see if the coast was clear before running to the doorstep of Wayne Manor and ringing the doorbell. “Can I help-Goodness! Master Grayson! How-What-” Alfred cleared his throat. “Forgive me sir...I suppose I should let you in. Master Wayne, should be back soon. He is at a function that does not require a bat suit. Only a tuxedo, much to his disappointment.” said Alfred with a chuckle. 

 

Robin smiled. “How are you Alfred?” 

 

Alfred picked up the feather duster he had been using before the doorbell had rung. “Alright I suppose...Why are you here Master Grayson? We both know you wouldn’t creep onto the lawn as Robin for a courtesy visit.”  

 

Robin’s face fell. “Well...uh-There's this girl-I-I mean one of my teammates is in a difficult situation.”

 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “A girl you say? Perhaps you are less like Master Wayne than I thought...He still only seems to enjoy the company of psychotic clowns and men who enjoy riddles far too much.”

 

Robin felt himself blushing. “Right. As I was saying, my teammate, Starfire. She's...she’s being pursued by Dracula.” 

 

The feather duster dropped to the floor.“Good lord Master Grayson! Why didn't you say so when you came in? We must telephone Master Wayne at once!” Alfred ran to the phone in the kitchen and tapped his fingers impatiently. “Master Wayne! You must come home at once. Yes. Right away sir. Thank you.” Robin had never seen Alfred so shaken. 

 

“We shall take the car and meet him. Would you care to stay with us, Master Grayson?” 

 

Robin nodded. “I would love to Alfred. That was my intention.” 

 

Alfred gave him a small smile. “I'm very glad you're here Master Grayson...despite the circumstances.” 

 

“Bruce…” Dick was now wearing a tux. Surprisingly it still fit him. Maybe Alfred had made adjustments when he had been away.

 

“What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Asked Bruce quietly. 

 

Dick shook his head. “No.” 

 

“Master Wayne...If I may cut in,” began Alfred. 

 

Bruce nodded. “Of course Alfred.” 

 

Alfred smiled thinly before continuing. “It seems the vampire problem we thought we had disposed of, has returned with a vengeance.” 

 

Bruce’s blue eyes hardened. “I see...Dick? I want you to tell me everything in the car. When we get back home we will discuss strategy over dinner.” Dick smiled. Bruce clapped him on the shoulder. “It's nice to have you back.” 

 

Dick chuckled. “Nice to be back.” 

 

“He can't be killed?!” Shouted Dick. 

 

Bruce held up his hands in defense. “Calm down.”

 

Dick’s fists were on the table. “What do I do? How do I get him away from her?” Dick growled. 

 

Bruce sighed. “Dick. Don't let your emotions get in the way of this.” 

 

Dick glared at his former mentor. “I'm not you. I actually have emotions. I don't suppress my feelings. They make me stronger. They motivate me. And you do feel things Bruce. That's why you're doing this. It's all about revenge.” 

 

Bruce studied the young man in front of him. He could still see the little boy he once knew but just barely. Mostly he saw himself. The boy who had been angry and wanted nothing but justice. “You're right.” Said Bruce quietly. “I do want revenge. I'm still angry. We have both suffered a loss that will always be with us. But guess what Dick. That doesn't mean you shouldn't keep a level head. Dracula manipulates through vulnerability. You can be angry but you can't let it rule you.” 

 

Dick folded his arms and sighed. “Fine. You're still a hypocrite though.” He said with a growling tone. 

 

Bruce couldn't help the smile that appeared on his handsome face. “That is certainly likely.” Bruce sounded amused. 

*Back At The Tower* 

“Starfire? Can you hear me?” Raven’s voice was gentle. 

 

Starfire blinked. “Raven? What happened to me?” Her voice was hoarse from lack of use. 

 

Raven took a deep breath to steady herself.  _ Emotions in check. She needs you to be strong. So does Robin. He put you in charge after all.  _  Raven took Starfire’s hand. “You...You kind of got bitten by a vampire.” 

 

Starfire’s green eyes widened. “A...vampire? What is a vampire? I have not heard of such a thing.” 

 

Raven sighed. “A vampire is a nocturnal being who drinks the blood of humans, or humanoid creatures. They are walking corpses of humans who have lived for centuries. The blood keeps them alive and they look frozen in time. Their beauty invites people in.” 

 

Starfire seemed to freeze up. The handsome man. His eyes had turned red. She could feel the sensation of his fangs in her neck. How sweet it had felt. He had laughed when  she had struggled out of his seductive embrace and attempted to fly away. She had fallen. But Robin. He had caught her. Saved her. Had reassured her everything was going to be alright. “Where is Robin?” she asked softly. 

 

Raven looked away. “He left to go do some research. He should be back by tomorrow.” 

 

Starfire nodded. “I look forward to thanking him for making sure I did not injure myself further.” Starfire felt a touch of sadness that Robin was not the one to wake her, but of course it was only because she really wanted to thank him right away. “Do we know this vampire in particular?” Raven swallowed slowly and there was fear in her eyes. Starfire felt the temperature of the room drop. “Raven? Why are you afraid?” Starfire felt her own voice shake with fear. 

 

“His name is Dracula. He is the most famous vampire in history.” Raven had turned her back to Starfire. She was trying not to cry. 

 

“Raven? What is wrong? Please do not cry.” 

 

Raven cleared her throat. “If Dracula is after you, we are all in danger.” 

 

Starfire shivered. “Oh. What are we going to do, Raven?” 

 

Raven steadied herself. “Stay alive. And protect you.” Raven left the room without another word.

**Part 4: Reunited And It Feels So Wicked**

 

“You.” He growled. 

 

The young woman with short dark hair smirked. “Me.” 

 

Dracula glared at her. She was dressed in an elegant black suit. He sniffed. “The Italians have been good to you Miss Flightfoot.”

 

She laughed. “Oh yes...But I still detest crosses almost as much as you do, Vlad.” 

 

He smiled in mild amusement. “Why have you come to visit me?” 

 

The woman put down her briefcase. “Because you’ve become a wild card, Darling.”

 

The king of vampire’s laugh echoed all over the catacombs.  “The cards in my hand have always been unpredictable.” 

 

Flinna smirked. “You would think that.” 

 

Dracula cocked a dark eyebrow. “Care to elaborate for an old friend?” He practically simpered.

 

Flinna drew him close and kissed his cold pale lips, clutching his infamous black cape with red velvet on its interior tightly. “We were never friends, Vlad.” She said in a cold tone. 

 

Dracula’s mouth watered. “Kiss me again. Tell me...why have you come to visit?” He was breathless. 

 

Flinna sighed as she moved her hands under his white cotton shirt. “If anyone knew how easy you fall under my thrall Vlad you would be a laughingstock.” 

 

He smirked. “Well, it is a good thing we are often worlds apart,hm?” 

 

Flinna rolled her eyes as she removed the stupid puffy shirt. “You really need a better outfit. You’re an archetype now and it’s obnoxious.” 

 

Vlad chuckled. “That is quite a statement coming from you, my dear. Now,” Vlad straddled her and his fangs grazed her lovely pale neck. “You have information for me.” 

 

Flinna giggled. “Took you long enough. Still such a man even after all these centuries.” 

 

Vlad growled in frustration. “Flinna...Talk.” His hands were on her throat. 

 

“That just turns me on, sweetie. We talked about this.” Flinna said in a tired voice. “I am here to warn you.” 

 

Vlad stood up and began to dress. He looked quite insulted by this notion. “I am fear. Why must you look down upon me, Flinna?” He growled. “I am not a child!” 

 

Flinna raised an eyebrow. “Then stop acting like it.” She said as she crossed her arms. “The girl you bit. That was a big oops on your part. And that will be the final nail in your coffin Vlad.”    
  


The vampire looked at her curiously. “Have you gained a heart, Flinna?” 

 

Flinna’s eyes narrowed. “It’s always been there. But it’s never been yours.” She snapped. 

 

Vlad sighed. “A pity. We could have destroyed so much.” 

 

Flinna kissed him again and leaned on his chest for a moment. “We conquered each other, Vlad.” She fixed her hair and picked up her briefcase. “I had to try to save your ass. It’s a nice one. But clearly your ambition blinds you. Goodnight, Vlad.” 

 

He turned his back to her. “Safe travels Miss Flightfoot.” 

 

****

“Starfire,” Robin was smiling. 

 

Starfire ran to him and she hugged him tightly. “Robin! Where did your research journey lead you?” 

 

Robin didn’t seem to notice as he let out a sigh of relief. He felt himself relax for the first time in days. 

 

Starfire cocked an eyebrow. “Robin?” 

 

He cleared his throat as he ignored the fact that his face felt rather warm. “Gotham. Sorry...I’m just so happy to see you’re okay.” 

 

Starfire kissed his cheek. “I am also happy to see you are well.” 

 

“You...you are?” 

 

Starfire nodded. “Of course.” 

 

_ “Teammates. Friends. If Raven had gone to Gotham she would have hugged the daylights out of her too. Ugh…”  _ Starfire was still staring at him. “Did you say something Star?” said Robin with a sheepish grin.

 

Starfire smiled back. “Yes. I was only saying how nice it is when all of my friends are home at once.” 

 

Robin felt a wrecking ball smash his ego. “Yes. Well...Your friends are glad to be back with you.” 

The green eyes were sparkling. “Come,” She took his hand. “You must tell me all the things you learned in Gotham about this vampire.” Robin let himself to be led to the couch with his emotions in a knot. 

 

****

“Robin! This weird dude in a weird blue suit wants to talk to you!” Called out Beast Boy. Robin looked up from the book he was reading. Starfire had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He cursed under his breath and gently moved a pillow under Starfire’s head. He walked up to the door where Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing. 

 

“Well this a bit of a step down from the Wayne Manor, isn’t it Mr. Grayson?” 

 

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. “Can I hit him? Cause that was a low blow.” The fellow in the blue three piece suit smiled pleasantly at the three heroes. 

 

Robin waved Cyborg’s threat away. “Go back to your nachos. I’ll handle this.” 

 

Beast Boy grinned. “If you need us dude...We’ll be here!” 

 

“Who are you?” demanded Robin. The man was way too smug for his liking. 

 

“Dominic Beast. I’m here to help you kids out with your leech infestation.” 

 

Robin’s eyes narrowed. “Come inside. Try anything and I will kick your ass into the harbor myself.” 

 

Dominic saluted him. “As you wish.” Dominic followed Robin up to his room. 

 

“Talk.” said Robin when he sat down across from Dominic. 

 

Dom smiled. “I’m in charge of protecting your former mentor. He is to be a sacrifice in place of your lovely lady. My associate and I will be helping you exterminate your vampire problem.” 

 

“Sacrifice?! Lovely-Starfire is my friend! And who is your associate? What gave you the right to meddle?” 

 

Dom took the shorter young man’s hand off his vest. “There’s no need to get physical with me, Dick.” 

 

Robin pinned Dom on his bed by the throat, the taller man’s head hit the wall hard on impact. “My name...Is Robin.” 

 

Dominic sighed. “My apologies Robin. Can you please get off of me? I would rather this conversation doesn’t  get any messier than it already has.” 

 

“Fine. Whatever...Can you explain what your deal is with Br-Batman?” asked Robin as he kept his eyes trained on Dom’s every move. 

 

Dominic, much to Robin’s surprise, blushed. “Well, ah...depends on what you-” He laughed nervously before clearing his throat. “Dracula will be persuaded to drink from Batman instead of Starfire. He is unaware that Batman is without superpowers. Starfire’s blood will make him a lot stronger than he should be...I suppose you could call it...An uber-vamp upgrade.” 

 

Robin nodded. “Okay...And how can we kill him once he drinks from Batman?” 

 

Dom smiled. “My associate will be performing an extremely powerful banishing spell. It will trap his soul in what he fears most, a cross of wood.” 

 

Robin cocked his head. “Okay...Who are you though?” 

 

Dom sighed deeply. “I’m not a danger to you or your hometown Gotham...That’s really all I can tell you.” 

 

Robin rubbed his temples and sighed. “Fine. But if he touches one hair on Starfire’s head, I will make sure you never walk again.” 

 

Dominic held out his hand. “That’s a fair deal.” 

 

Robin shook the larger, softer hand. “I’m watching you.” 

 

The prince laughed. “I’m counting on that.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Part 5:Oops I Hopped Into Bed**

“You’re back.” 

 

Dominic nearly jumped out of his skin. “Holy damn Batman, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” said Dom before wrapping his arms around Bruce’s waist. 

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty reckless with both of my identities Dom…” 

 

Dominic smirked as he twirled the billionaire's tie. “Well Alfred is downstairs and there is no one in this wing…” 

 

Bruce turned bright red. “Uh...Well-um...Maybe-” 

 

Dominic cut off Bruce’s stammering with a kiss. 

 

“Is that one of your little gadgets, Mr. Wayne...or are you just happy to see me?” whispered Dom. 

 

Bruce groaned. “You’re so…” 

 

Dominic growled before pinning the other man to the wall. “I’m so...What?” he asked with a dark chuckle. 

 

“Obnoxious…” Gasped Bruce. 

 

Dom raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

 

Bruce sighed. “I really don’t want to-But I have work to do…” 

 

Dominic’s hand trailed below Bruce’s belt. “Yes...You really should go be productive…” purred Dominic before removing his hand and leaving Bruce entirely too tightly wound to actually yell at him. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” asked Flinna. She had just walked out of the library. Like she had been there before.

 

Dom pushed away possibly irrational jealousy.  He sighed. “What do you want, Flinna?” 

 

Flinna shrugged. “Lots of sex and booze, a quiet life with expensive comforts...To make sure you don’t fuck up.” 

 

Dom rolled his eyes. “I know how to do my job. Yours is done. And you technically failed yours.”

 

Flinna smirked. “Have you banged Big Bruce yet? I’ve heard he’s pretty decent.” 

 

Dom scoffed. “Not your business. I’m a bodyguard. Dick just needed a heads up that he’s not alone.” 

 

Flinna took his hand. “Be careful with your feelings Dom. I know you act like you aren’t...but you are way more delicate than Elana is.” 

 

“Drop it. I’ll do my job, okay? Bruce will get bitten, Starfire will kick Dracula’s ass and then you perform the spell to kill him.” 

 

Flinna hugged the prince. They never saw each other as objects of desire. He was her annoying little brother and he knew it. “He won’t die you know.” She whispered. 

 

Dom swallowed back tears. “He trusts me so much Flinna. So fucking much. This feels like a lie.” 

 

Flinna stroked his soft brown hair. “You can do this. I believe in you.” She pulled away. “Guard your heart, honey. Promise me you will.” 

 

Dom smiled half heartedly. “I’m fucking trying.” He muttered. 

 

****

“Bruce?” 

 

Bruce looked up from his newspaper. “What?” 

 

Dom sighed deeply. 

 

Bruce studied Dominic's face. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Dom looked at him with his blue eyes filled with tears. “I-I...I can’t tell you…” 

 

Bruce got up from the table. He pulled Dom from the kitchen chair and kissed him fiercely. “Tell me.” He insisted. 

 

Dom groaned. “Fuck it…” The prince said before kissing the billionaire again. 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Is this what you wanted?” He teased, while starting to unbuttoning Dom’s shirt. 

 

Dom shook his head. “No.” 

 

Bruce nodded. “Does the other thing matter now?” 

 

Dom’s bare back hit the kitchen table hard. Dom chuckled. “Not really.” 

 

Bruce laughed with him. “Good.” He growled before their lips met again. 

 

“Fuck.” Dom woke up and knew he was in too deep. Bruce Fucking Wayne was sound asleep and had his really sexy arms around the prince. “Elana will never let me live this down, I’m a terrible person, I fucked up, He was so cute and nervous...I hate everything.” muttered Dominic. “I wasn’t even drunk. It would have been better if we were drunk. Then I would have an excuse for stupid. I slept with the pig before he gets bitten by the damn leech. Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fuck everything.” 

  
  


“Sit down, Star...We have to talk.” Dick was out of his costume. The mask was off and all was left was a boy in a tshirt and jeans. 

 

Starfire felt herself freeze with unknown fear.  “Robin-” 

 

Dick shook his head. “Call me Dick. Star...I have to tell you something. But you have to understand...This plan is already set in motion. There’s nothing I can do.” 

 

Starfire sat down on her bed. “I am sitting. Let us talk about this matter that has caused you sadness.” She touched his shoulder.

 

He smiled despite everything. “Alright.” He moved closer to her. She was so beautiful. Dick explained everything Dominic had told him.

 

“You have chosen to trust this strange man because my life is in danger?” 

 

Dick blushed. “There really isn’t much I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.”

 

Starfire’s eyes shone with a new understanding. “Dick, do you love me?” 

 

Dick’s eyes widened. But he knew it was now or never. “Yes.” 

 

Starfire smiled and kissed him. 

*******

 

“Dick?” 

 

Dick’s eyes snapped open. Purple sheets. Purple fucking sheets. He..Oh. Oh my god. It had...Oh my god. Was this real life?! Wow.

 

“Dick?” Starfire’s voice was gentle now. 

  
  


“Starfire…” He looked at her and completely melted. 

 

“Am I going to die?” 

 

Dick felt his heart break as she curled up into his arms with her beautiful green eyes wide with fear. “No. Dominic said we’re gonna be okay.” He sounded way more confident than he felt.

 

Starfire sniffled. “I’m sorry, Dick. I’m sorry that-that I-we waited so long and now we-well-” She held him tighter and then kissed him as the tears streamed down her face.

 

He pulled away. “Stop it Starfire.” 

 

She looked at him. “But-But-” 

 

He put a finger to her lips. “You are going to survive this. We all are.” 

 

She was trembling. “Please don’t let him touch me.” 

 

Dick shook his head. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

**Part 6:Safe And Sound**

 

“You ready, Raven?” asked Flinna. 

 

Raven nodded. “I was able to find all the ingredients you requested. Do you need anything else?” 

 

Flinna shook her head. “No. But thank you. You did an exceptional job though.” She said with a wink and a dazzling smile. 

 

Raven uncharacteristically blushed. “Ah...Yeah. No-no problem.” She cleared her throat and walked away awkwardly. 

 

Starfire raised an eyebrow. “Raven? Are you alright?” 

 

Raven sighed and nodded. “Fine. Don’t worry about me.” 

 

Starfire hugged her tightly. “Why are you…?” asked Raven. 

 

Starfire smiled at her best friend after ending their embrace. “I never thanked you for helping me recover.” 

 

Raven smiled. “Of course. It was...it was nothing.” 

 

The sun had gone down. Flinna had the black spellbook in one hand and the potion she had spent the last twelve hours making. “Good evening, Vlad.” she said casually. Dracula saw the book and rushed at her.

 

“Hitting women now? That’s a new low even for you.” Said Batman as he threw a punch that sent Dracula reeling. Flinna’s eyes met Dom’s with a subtle nod of approval.

 

“You don’t fool me anymore Batman…” spat Dracula. “I know who you are!” 

 

The Dark Knight dodged the left hook easily. “What’s the matter Alucard? Did you drink from a diabetic tonight? You’re a little slow…” 

 

Dracula disappeared from view. And then was suddenly on Batman’s back. He bit the hero's neck with relish. “Wait...Your blood is…”

 

Batman smiled despite the nausea he felt. “One hundred percent mortal.”  Dracula turned to Flinna as Batman collapsed. 

 

“You! You tricked me you devil woman!” He ran towards her.

 

“Titans go!”

 

Flinna chuckled as the Teen Titans appeared. “Takes one to know one, Vlad.” 

 

While Robin and company kept Vlad busy, Flinna opened the spell book after putting the glass vial of blood red liquid in her pocket. 

 

_ By the powers of the dark,  _

_ The vessel of light,  _

_ Commands this fight to end,  _

_ A lord of the undead,  _

_ Too much pain he has caused,  _

_ Let his essence be in,  _

_ An elder cross,  _

Thunder rumbled when Flinna uncorked the bottle. She threw it to Robin. He caught it easily and threw it into Dracula’s eyes. The king of vampires let out a bloodcurdling scream of pure agony before becoming a simple wooden cross and falling onto the rooftop with a clatter. Flinna shattered it under her boot immediately after. “Well that was a ride.” She said. 

 

Dominic nodded. “I’ll say.” 

 

Flinna smiled at him. “Take Bats to Alfred. I’ll clean up here, Lover boy.”

 

Dom blushed and smiled back. “Will do.”  

 

Starfire was hurt but she was alive. She was so alive. And so was he. She kissed him and smiled. “Robin,” 

 

Robin grinned. “See? Told you.” He said playfully. 

 

Starfire laughed and drew him closer to her. “Are we together now that we have survived mortal peril?” She teased, her green eyes watching him as he blushed. 

 

“As long as this what you want now.” 

 

Starfire nodded with a smirk. “More than anything.” 

  
  
  



End file.
